The Beginning Of Academy Life
by MishaaGirl
Summary: Sasuke begins his new semester at academy. Only a few days back, him and Ino broke up. Little does he know that someone new is waiting for him..
1. The Beginning Of Academy Life

**Hey, I hope you enjoy this, I'll be uploading as many chapters as I can. Italic writing is a dream. Please review and rate so I know what you think, and any ideas are welcome. ^__^**

His eyes darkened, and rounded, focusing on what was before him. The screen flickered, causing the room to flash like thunder. He slammed down on the buttons, causing his enemy to fall to his knees in defeat. Sasuke smiled approvingly. He heard his wrist watch beep, he strained to see the time, 1 am. Seen as he had academy tomorrow he best be going to bed. He said goodbye to his online gaming friends and signed out. As he scrambled into his bed he sighed happily.

_The air was hot and heavy, Sasuke opened his eyes to see he was no longer alone in his wide futon. The bristly blonde hair tickled his bare chest, his eyes widened as he sprawled to the light switch. "What's wrong Sasuke..?" Naruto was about to get up when Sasuke covered his eyes with his forearm. "NO!!" Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion. Sasuke could hear rustling; he didn't dare take his arm away from his eyes as he may see something he didn't intend to. Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's hands; he could feel the heat and sweat emitting from Naruto's hands. "Sasuke, what's wrong..? What did I do wrong?"_

He shot up in his bed, the sun light shone onto his face, birds sang in harmony with the wind. He grunted in annoyance. Another dream about Naruto, it's not like he liked him more than a friend Did he? No, of course not. He shook his head at the thought and got out of bed. He looked in the mirror to see he had a bloody nose. He scowled at himself and didn't even dare look down. "Ugh... You disgust me" He stared at himself while wiping his nose with a tissue. Of course Sasuke didn't like Naruto, he still likes Ino. Well, yeah, she has moved onto someone new. Damn Kiba and his cheekiness. Sasuke played it cool though, he still tried to woo her. Although it seems she doesn't swoon to his charms. He slowly looked down to see his feet. He sighed with happiness. He put on his dark blue silk shirt and black blazer on. He slipped on his dark jeans and pulled on his boots. As he was about to stride out of his dorm he quickly checked his appearance. He flicked his hair out of his eyes and checked his teeth. He stopped midway check to hear someone coming along. He came out of his dorm not looking and locked the door, placing both his hands into his pockets. Dropping the key into his pocket, he strode towards the stairs to hear Naruto. "Sasukeeee! Wait up" Sasuke stopped at the top of the stairs and looked up to see Naruto stop before him, breathing heavily. "You should exercise more and not just your thumbs" Naruto looked up and grinned. "I still need to practice; I will only start exercising when I beat you!" Sasuke sighed. "Your figure that you're ruining" Naruto pouted. They walked down the stairs still talking about last night s game. "OH RIGHT! I had this really weird dream last night! You were in it" Naruto laughed. Sasuke felt his muscles tighten. Don't worry he thought, it's not like you'd have the same dream... Sasuke laughed nervously. Naruto stared at him. "Yeahh... Anyway, we were in the cafeteria and all of a sudden, this giant bowl of miso soup ate you. I think it's a sign, you should stop having so much miso." Sasuke frowned. "I like miso though" Naruto laughed. "I know, I know, I just think you should lay low on the miso, dude!" He sighed. "See you later Naruto" Sasuke walked into his Art class. He sat down on his chair, he was about to get his pencil case, when he realized he forgot his rucksack. He frowned to himself. "Need a pencil, Sasuke?" He tilted his head upwards to see Sakura smiling down on him. He took the pencil. "Thank you." She smiled to him. He got up out of his chair to pick up his sketch pad from his draw when Sakura waved the book at him. He nodded approvingly and took it from her hand. "Thanks.." He began to sketch some flowers. "So... Got your eye on anyone?" "Sakura, just because I broke up with Ino does not mean you can try me" He exclaimed, annoyed at her proclaim. "I err... She stopped talking, for the whole hour they then sat there in silence. As the bell rang Sakura quickly got up, snatched the pencil from Sasuke and ran off. Sasuke nearly crapped himself. He could hear people whispering as they saw Sakura flee from the classroom.


	2. New Love, Old Friend

Sasuke left his Art class, playing his cool. He cocked his head to the side to see Ino with Kiba... Holding hands. He felt furious deep down but he just nodded to Kiba and walked past them. "Wait up Sasuke; I need to talk to you." He recognized her beautiful, soft voice. "Yes Ino?" Sasuke turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Why did you make Sakura cry?" He heaved a sigh. "I didn't make her cry, she was coming onto me and I told her, just because we were no longer an item, didn't mean she could try me." Ino frowned. "You of all people Sasuke, I thought you'd let her down gently and not so blunt." Sasuke felt his anger rising, his blood boiling, rising, the lava trying to pour over. "Later." He walked off with his hands balled inside his jeans. He was clutching onto his key so hard blood started to spill into his jean pocket. A few people whispered, the few immature people laughed, proclaiming he was on his period. A big mistake to make with a vexed Uchiha. As he was coming to the end of the hall, Sai came out. "You look very moody, Sassy, what's wrong?" Sasuke scowled at him heavily. Enraged by such a foolish nick name. "Don't call me Sassy." Sai's lack of emotion enraged Sasuke. As he tried to side step Sai, Naruto popped up in front of Sasuke. Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's lapel and pulled him to the rooftop. "Naru-" "SHUT UP!" Sasuke could feel Naruto's anger eject from the pores of his skin. The grip tightened, making Sasuke flinch. "Naruto, you're hurting me." He heaved trying to push Naruto off. Naruto slammed the door open and flung Sasuke onto the floor. He stayed down. Sasuke was never one to be scared of someone as harmless as Naruto, but, for the first time, Sasuke was terrified. Tears started streaming down Naruto's face. He fell to his knees. Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's head. As Naruto looked up, Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. Naruto was crying with.. Joy? "Oh, Sasuke, I knew it!" Naruto caught Sasuke in a bear hug, feeling confused but less enraged, he hugged back. "..Knew what exactly?" Naruto put him at arms length. "That you're gay!" Sasuke spluttered on words. If there were words to be said. "..Who... Wh-" "Sakura told us! You turned her down because you're a homosexual!" Sasuke's mind flickered, he couldn't think of anything right, especially now. His mind flashed to his dream, the thought of Naruto's nude body in his bed, the heat and sweat emitting from him, the warm futon, and the comforting presence of someone... Naruto leaned back. "Hold on, Cowboy, don't go too far... Sasuke looked confused, but looked at the direction to where Naruto was looking. It seemed Sasuke, had got a hard on. He fell backwards and jumped up turning around. "It's... It's... It's no-" "It's alright Sasuke. Now I know." "But!-" He tried to get out of it, but maybe he was gay? Especially when he was feeling turned on at the thought of Naruto in his bed. You don't know 'til you try. So Sasuke went along with the new rumor. He sighed to himself. Still with his back to Naruto, he asked quietly. "Does that mean you're also gay?" He heard Naruto chuckle lightly. "I thought you would've realized by now." Sasuke turned on his heels to see Naruto gaining distance on Sasuke. He backed up. Sasuke was definitely not ready to go this far. He felt his back bang against the railings. Naruto was now close enough he could feel his breath against his face. The sweet smell of strawberries and a hint of mint gum. Sasuke felt himself falling, falling deeper and deeper into Naruto's essence. Naruto put his hand on the back of Sasuke's neck, and pulled him towards him. Pulling the distance that little bit closer. Letting their lips brush, Sasuke felt his body melt, he also felt the loss of blood from his head down into his pants. He took Naruto's hips and pulled him closer. Sasuke was about to put his hand into Naruto's boxers until Naruto stopped. "Not here... He breathlessly whispered. Sasuke just then realized was he was doing. He pushed off of Naruto. "You're right, I'm sorry." Sasuke didn't know what else to do but run. He ran towards the door and slammed it behind him, pelting down the stairs, taking two at a time. He kept running until he reached his dorm room. He scrambled for his key, just not able to get his hand into his pocket without hitting the wrong place. Damn it! DAMN IT! He pushed the key into the key hole and slammed the door behind him and took off his trousers and put them in the wash. He looked down to see, it was still there. "Go away, go away, go away!" There were really only two ways to get rid of this. And he didn't want to do either of them. He ran into the bathroom and went to look at himself in the mirror; before he could he walked back out. He started pacing. He heard the door close and looked at his door to see Naruto stood there. "What! How did you get in?!" Silence, until he finally replied. "You left your key in the hole" Sasuke blushed. FUCK! DON'T BLUSH! He looked down to see, it was still there, he was also in only his boxers with Naruto in the room. "DON'T LOOK!" Naruto chuckled and threw Sasuke a pair of three quarter length jeans. 


	3. Troublesome Sweethearts

**Hey, once again, enjoy, rate and review. If you dislike yaoi, don't read on. **

* * *

Sasuke slipped on his jeans swiftly, trying to keep his cool. Which there was no point too now. He always kept his cool around Naruto. Especially around Naruto, but now his mask has broken. Shattered into tiny pieces showing the true, foolish twit that he truly was. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to try and pressure you or anything or-" "It's alright." Naruto smiled sweetly. "No it isn't! I mean, you finally show me your feelings, and I show you mine, and I tried to-" "Shut up." Naruto kissed Sasuke gently on the mouth. Sasuke fell silent. Naruto started looking around Sasuke's room. "So this is the famous Sasuke Uchiha's room." He chuckled. "Oh yes, you've never been here before have you?" "You never invited me." Naruto looked over his shoulder and smiled sadly. "Kitchen to your left, bathroom by the doorway, and the bedroom is to the left of the kitchen." Sasuke smiled to Naruto. "I guess you'll be inviting me more often now that you've told me where everything is." Naruto winked and walked off and looked out the window. Sasuke was lost for words. "Hey Sasuke, where's your games console?" Sasuke finally laughed. A loud bellow erupting from his chest and spilling from his mouth. Naruto came back in to see Sasuke laughing. "It's in my bedroom, c'mon." Naruto followed Sasuke into his room, where a large futon was, a chest of drawers with a 35 inch HDTV and a games console on top. Naruto stood in the doorway speechless. "You can come in?" Sasuke watched Naruto stand there. "It's... It's beautiful." Sasuke chortled. "Yes, yes, now c'mon, grab a controller; I'll set it all up." Naruto took a controller and sat on the futon with his back against the wall. Sasuke took his controller and sat beside Naruto. "What time did you even get to bed last night?" Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Around 4am. I was really trying to get better. I don't think I did though." He frowned. "I'm surprised you haven't blacked out yet. That's barely any sleep." He looked back at the screen and chose his character. As the game started up the boys began to relax. An hour or so later, Sasuke began to get nervous again. The sky was darkening, showing the orange colours coming from the sunset. Naruto was still going at the game. Sasuke let his guard down, as Naruto pummeled Sasuke's character to it's death. Sasuke sat there in silence, staring at the screen as it said K.O. Naruto dropped his controller and jumped up on the futon. "YES! YES! ALL THAT PRACTISE WAS WORTH IT! I BEAT YOU! IN YOUR FACE SASUKE!" Sasuke laughed as Naruto shouted with joy. "Well Naruto, better go get your jogging bottoms on." Sasuke smiled cunningly. Naruto stopped jumping and looked down at Sasuke. "Why?" "It seems you've won against me, which means, time for your exercise." Naruto scanned through his brain and remembered. He frowned heavily, his eyebrows furrowing. "You'll never catch me alive!" At that; Naruto ran for it and out the door. Sasuke followed, sprinting at full speed. A few girls shrieked as both boys ran. "Catch me if you can, Sasuke!" Naruto ran off faster laughing. "Just you wait, Uzumaki!" Sasuke picked up the pace two notches, gaining speed on Naruto. As Sasuke was close enough he made a quick jump for it and landed on Naruto. He pinned him down to the floor. "Okay, okay! You got me!" Naruto wheezed. Sasuke sat on Naruto and smiled down at him. "You ready to exercise?" Naruto smiled cheekily up to Sasuke. "No." And jumped up, making Sasuke lose his balance. Naruto then put his knee on Sasuke and started tickling him. "Naruto, NARUTO, STOP IT! I'M TICKLISH!" Sasuke couldn't breathe, his lungs filling more and more with air and the laughter kept being forced out. Naruto suddenly stopped tickling Sasuke and got off his back. Sasuke got up and looked to where Naruto was staring. Sakura was walking along with Ino. Ino looked up to see Sasuke and Naruto standing there watching them. Ino scowled at Sasuke. "So, turned gay now, just because I've moved on?" Sasuke lost his words. His mouth dry. Unable to speak. He opened his mouth to say something several times, but always couldn't spill it out. "Quite obviously not. Not everything is about you, Ino-pig." Naruto glowered at Ino, and pulled Sasuke with him. "And just so you know, I and Sasuke are together now! Get over yourself!"


	4. A Violent Break Down

**Hey, once again, please enjoy, rate and review. Italic writing in this chapter are thoughts. Also, if you dislike yaoi, don't read on. ^___^

* * *

**

The boys spilled into Sasuke Uchiha's room. Naruto was panting heavily, enraged. His temperature rising, ready to boil over. "It's okay Naruto." Sasuke stroked his hair softly. Naruto looked at Sasuke with pain in his eyes. "It isn't! She can't talk to you like that! You have feelings as well!" Sasuke smiled at Naruto, happy to know he was truly cared for. Sasuke brought Naruto closely in for a hug. Naruto leant his head on Sasuke's shoulder; tears began to well in Naruto's tear ducts. "Shh, don't cry, Naru." Naruto spluttered on his tears. Sasuke closed his eyes happily. He heard a knock at the door; they both looked at the door. Naruto wiped his eyes and straightened himself. "I'll get it." Sasuke walked over to the door, clutched onto the door knob and yanked it open. There before him Kiba stood, shoulders squared, eyes focused. "Naruto, I'd like to talk to you.-" He looked at Sasuke disapprovingly. "-Alone." Sasuke gritted his teeth. Kiba was just a bit smaller than Sasuke. Kiba being 5"11 and Sasuke 6"2. Sasuke stepped closer to Kiba, looking slightly down. Sasuke heard a growl in the pit of Kiba's stomach, ready to burst out. "Anything you say to Naruto can also be said to me." Kiba's eyes turned to slits. Naruto held Sasuke's shoulder. "It's fine." Naruto whispered gently to him. Sasuke looked gently after him as Naruto closed the door behind him. He sighed. He placed his ear against the door, trying to listen to the conversation at hand, but it seems they walked off elsewhere. Darn. He went and stood in the kitchen leaning against the counter. His back arched. He flicked the kettle and got out his miso packaging. He heard the kettle flick off, but he didn't move. He was about to move until he heard it. The voice he heard so many years ago. The voice he shut away and left the key at the bottom of his pit. _You're causing Naruto pain. He was happy before you came along._ He closed his eyes, grinding his teeth together. _You caused your family agony, and now you're doing it to him. You only bring misfortune._ "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He grabbed his head in his hands, like squashing his head would rid the voice. He squatted down on the floor. Rocking back and forth. Tears streaming down his face. "Leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone..." He continuously said. The voice rang louder, louder, louder. _Ino left you. She was the lucky one! I'm only here to cause you pain. To keep everything righteous!_ "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" The voice started to fade. The voice decreasing to a low whisper. The words hung in his mind. _You caused your family agony._ He crumpled down to the floor. Melting in his sorrows. I didn't mean too. I didn't do it on purpose. I'm sorry mother, I'm sorry father, I'm sorry brother. Please forgive my sins. "Forgive my sins, brother. Forgive my sins, mother. Father, forgive me for my insolence." He laid there. Repenting to himself. Sasuke Uchiha. Was a murderer.


	5. Raunchy Lust

**Hey, once again, enjoy, rate and review. Also, if you don't like yaoi, don't read on. This chapter is really.. Sexual. Hence why it's rated Mature. Consider yourselves warned. Italic is a dream.

* * *

**

Sasuke's eyes were blurry with his tears. The feeling of a cold body, but a burning face. He saw a body form in front of him, but was paralyzed. The person picked him up and put him on the futon and ran off. He came back with a cloth and wiped down his face and placed it on Sasuke's forehead. The tears were then wiped from his eyes to show Naruto carefully fanning Sasuke's face. Sasuke's eyes started to weigh a ton. He closed them gently, letting the emotions over whelm him for the first time in years.

_"Sasuke, don't, you'll get indigestion." His mother laughed. Sasuke was scoffing down his teriyaki. "I can't help it." He grinned back. As he finished his dinner he ran to see his brother and father, sitting on the side talking about academy assignments. Itachi turned round and smiled. "Hello, Sasuke. Come, sit." He patted between him and his father. Sasuke skidded over to them and sat in the middle. "Hey, brother! Father! Has the academy finally given me my new sensei?!" He gabbled excitedly. Sasuke's vision started to blur, the bright blue sky, turned to a dull grey. The air growing uneasy. He turned round to see blood splattered on the sliding doors. Blood on his hands. Next thing he knew, he was running, running further than the border line. He washed his hands in the river.  
Constantly washing. He sobbed. "I didn't do it. I didn't do it!"_

He woke up screaming. His throat hoarse. He sat up, sweating. Naruto held him tightly, stroking his hair. "It's okay, I'm here." Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto. "Don't leave me, don't leave me here alone."  
He whispered, afraid to see the memories. He looked at his hands. Clean as ever. He tightened his grip on Naruto. Naruto stroked Sasuke's hair more, reassuring him he'll always be there for him. "Sasuke, it's still early. Try get back to sleep.." Sasuke shivered. "I can't go back there. I can't.. I just can't.." Sasuke looked at the alarm clock. 4am. Three hours 'til academy. He let go of Naruto and put his head back down on his pillow. He sighed heavily. Naruto looked down on him, leaned in and kissed him lightly on the neck, then his jaw line, until their lips finally met. Naruto pulled himself over onto Sasuke, pressing his pelvis against Sasuke's. Sasuke held onto Naruto's back pulling him down harder. Naruto dipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, lightly pushing it in and out. Naruto started changing pressure, he lightly kissed his top lip, then tugged on his bottom lip, sucking on it; making the blood rush to his tender lip. One of Naruto's wondering hands found itself in Sasuke's pants. As he rubbed him softly, he began to pump. Sasuke's face burned, not even Ino would do this to him, but now that someone is, it felt so new to him, yet so good. His stomach started to clench. "Uh, Naru-" He panted. "I'm going to-" He came. He let out a long sigh. Naruto smiled cheekily at Sasuke and kissed him again. "..Go to bed, Sasuke." He whispered into Sasuke's ear, causing him to shudder with pleasure. "..I.. I think I'll g-go get a glass of water.." He stammered and quickly wondered off into the kitchen. He felt slightly cold to realise, Naruto had taken his boxers off. He grunted. "Shit.." He heard foot steps and suddenly felt nervous, he saw Naruto come into the kitchen and slammed himself against the counter hiding his manhood. His face creased in the pain. Naruto laughed. "Sasuke, I just did THAT to you, yet you still want to hide yourself." He opened his mouth to say something but Naruto hugged him from behind. Sasuke could feel Naruto pressing against him, his soft skin, the hot breath against the back of his neck made the small hairs stand on end. He sighed lightly. "Do you think you can sleep, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered to him. He didn't know what to say, if he said no, he could possibly be getting a few other favours, even at the thought it turned him on. If he said yes, then he'd be letting Naruto sleep, he looks tired. Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, most likely." Naruto kissed Sasuke's neck and went back into the bedroom.  
As he got into the bedroom, Naruto looked at him and smiled. "You're still hard.." Sasuke sighed, frowning at the fact that Naruto could hold out longer than he could. He shrugged. "It'll go." He slipped into bed and turned on his side away from Naruto. He kept getting thoughts about what just happened, they wouldn't go away. Neither would his hard on. "Naruto..?" "Yes, Sasuke?" He stayed quiet for a little while. "Have you made love to someone?" There was a silence. "Would you like to hear the truth, or the answer you want to hear?" Sasuke was mute for a while. What did he want to hear? "The truth." He whispered, closing his eyes tightly like it'd help. "I have." "Was it to a man or a girl?" "Man." "Was it good?" There was a silence again. "D'you want to find out?"


	6. Ears Against Walls

**Hey all, hope you enjoy, rate and review please! If you don't like yaoi, don't read on. Italic is a dream. (For the dream I used several different lyrics. I just thought it seemed pretty cool xD)**

A bead of sweat slid down Sasuke's cheek, down to his chin, and clung to the edge. He couldn't reply. Did he want too? Did he not? They've only been together a day, not even that. "Goodnight, Sasuke." Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. "Goodnight, Naruto." He whispered. Sasuke fell asleep instantly.

_She's in your head, you just don't notice. I can't forget what you've forgotten. All along, I've never been so alone. Don't cry out. It's not what you think. Like falling from grace. I'll be waiting all day. Let's leave this place. Will you come with me? Don't worry for me, 'cause I'm okay. No more tears.  
Please don't think the world has taken the best of you or me. I know the love in your eyes was there when the sky fell over me. Leave me here, now I'm with the angels, and don't you say,  
it's not fair._

The quilt was whipped off of Sasuke and Naruto. As Sasuke sleepily opened his eyes he saw Kiba stood there in horror against the wall. "When did you start sleeping naked, Sasuke?!" Kiba screamed at Sasuke. "WHAT THE FUCK KIBA?! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?!" Sasuke pulled the cover back over himself. "I came to wake you up. It's gone past 12. You're way late for academy. You didn't do what I think you did last night, right? You're naked because it was hot, right? Please tell me it was hot." Kiba babbled on, letting his imagination run wild. Naruto turned over in the bed and leaned against Sasuke. His eyes squinted. "Alright, Kiba?" He yawned and stretched out his arms and held onto Sasuke. "AND NARUTO'S HERE! ERR. YOU DID IT, DIDN'T YOU!!" Kiba sat in the corner of the room huddled up to himself. Naruto stretched over on Sasuke looking at Kiba. "No, Sasuke wouldn't let me." Kiba looked at Naruto who was also shirtless. "I bloody well hope you're not naked as well." There was a silence. Kiba sat there, eyes wide with horror. "You're welcome to join." Naruto laughed. Sasuke leaned in to Naruto and whispered in his ear. "Are you actually naked?" Naruto looked up and smiled. "Yeah." Sasuke blushed and looked to Kiba. He began to look serious. "So, you guys are actually together now?" "Yeah" Kiba looked at Sasuke. "Me and Ino broke up." Sasuke stared at him. "Why are you telling me this?" Kiba sighed. "Because you're the reason we broke up, it seems she's still not over you, and now knowing you're with Naruto, she said it was my fault. So she ended it." Sasuke scratched the back of his hair, ruffling it lightly. "I'm sorry to hear that dude." Kiba shrugged. "Anyway, it seems your next door neighbour heard you guys quite early this morning, and now quite a few people know what you did." Raising his eyebrows. Sasuke's face went beetroot. Naruto looked up at Sasuke from his lap. "Who's your next door neighbour?" Sasuke was too embarrassed to speak so Naruto looked at Kiba expectantly. "Neji Hyuuga, you know, the kid who thinks he's all so high and mighty. Well, yeah, apparantly he heard Sasuke." Sasuke fidgeted, as Naruto rolled off his lap. Sasuke got up, still stark naked. "Dude! Warn me before you do that." Sasuke put on his underwear, and a pair of light ripped jeans with a black polo neck shirt. He pulled his rucksack over one shoulder. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Where you going?" Sasuke didn't look back. "Class." At that he closed the door quietly.


	7. Blood and Sweat

**Hey, once again, enjoy, rate and review please. If you dislike yaoi, don't read on, seriously. After this the chapters get a bit... Yeah. **

The halls were empty, except for Sasuke and a few scattered papers. Before Sasuke entered his Business class. He breathed in, thinking a quick breath would take away everyones memories. He slid open the door quietly and closed it behind him. "You're late, ." Mr. Hatake's eye bored into his. No one in the school had seen his other eye, as it was always bandaged up. "Yes, sir." Mr. Hatake's lips pursed. "And why are you late?" A few people sniggered. Sasuke gave his well known glare to those few. "I over slept my alarm. Sorry, sir. It won't happen again." "Take a seat at the back. Page 35, paragraph 3." He looked to the back to see, the only spare seat was next to Neji's cousin. Hinata Hyuuga. They never really spoke, she seemed the shy sort. Although he heard different, but rumors can be absolute bull. Sasuke of all people should know that by now. He sat next to her quietly, getting out his text book and flipping through the book. Hinata pushed a piece of paper to Sasuke. He looked at her and she mouthed 'read it.' Sasuke opened the paper to see she had sprawled down something. 'Is it true?' He sighed and slid the paper back. She looked at it to see nothing else on there. Sasuke kept looking down at his text book. Not bothering to pay attention. His mind was running free. Wishing he was still asleep in Naruto's warmth. This was the first time he'd been late for class, of course it was obvious what he did last night. Let them think what they want.  
He liked Naruto a lot. He wouldn't say love, because it's too soon for such a strong emotion. Hinata passed another note. 'Well, is it?' He scowled at the piece of paper, wishing it'd ignite there and then. He wrote on the piece of paper. 'Is what true?' He passed the paper back. He balled his fist and leaned his chin against it. She passed the paper back. 'Have sex with Naruto last night?' That's it he thought. He put his things back into his rucksack and got out of his seat. "Mr. Uchiha, what seems to be the matter?" Everyone now looked at Sasuke, staring at him, like lions about to rip the skin off of it's prey. Little did those lions know, that their prey could fight back. He started walking over to Neji who was sat by the wall near the window. He dropped his rucksack to the floor. Neji kept looking down at his desk. Sasuke grabbed Neji's hair and slammed his face down onto the desk. "Keep things to yourself, maggot." The blood from Neji's nose started to dribble all over the desk. "Get out of my class, Uchiha." Mr. Hatake handed a box of tissues to Neji who leant his head back to stop the blood pouring out. "Gladly." Sasuke picked up his rucksack and started to walk to his dorm. On the way, he saw Ino come out of the ladies room. He slowed down, trying to not let her notice him, if she started something with him, he'd really lose control. Unfortunately, she noticed him. She stopped in her tracks, waiting for Sauske to catch up. He stopped. They stared at each other for a while. "What're you doing?" She asked. He stayed silent for a while. "Why are you just standing there?" "Because you stopped." "I stopped because I was waiting for you. Why did you stop?" "Because I didn't want to get near you." "Fucking gay boy." That set him off. His face creased in anger. Her face went from angry to petrified. She stood there, stuck to the spot. He walked right up to her face. His face was so close to hers their noses could touch. "At least Naruto knows how to treat me. Unlike you. You would never know how to treat a man. Hence why no one loves you." He flicked her chest where her heart was. She flinched, like it actually caused her pain. He walked around her and walked out of the academy doors towards the dorm building. An evil smile played across his face. He opened his dorm room door to see Naruto still in bed and Kiba sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee. "Back already?" Kiba set his cup down. Sasuke dropped his rucksack and went over to Naruto who was still asleep. "He's sleeping." Kiba said. Sasuke turned Naruto over and planted a long kiss on his lips. Naruto obviously woke up as he joined in. "Well, I'm off. Later guys." Kiba closed the door quickly. Naruto laughed. Naruto was fully dressed in pyjamas. Until Sasuke pulled off his top, kissing his chest. "Sasuke, it's the middle of the day, wait 'til tonight?" Sasuke ignored him. Pulling down his trousers and pants. Naruto was about to stop him until Sasuke tickled the end of Naruto's trouser snake with his tongue.


	8. Scarred For Life

**Hey, once again, enjoy, rate and review please! Don't read on if you dislike yaoi. **

Naruto started panting. Gripping onto the futon so hard his knuckles went white. His legs stretching as far as they could go. "Uh, God." Naruto whispered heavily. "Sasuke, Sas- UH, SASUKE!" Naruto screamed.  
Sasuke clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth. Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke couldn't quite make out what he said until he got a mouthful of love juice. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed slightly.  
Spit or swallow, spit or swallow?! "Just swallow it already." Naruto said breathlessly. So he did as he was told. Sasuke pulled up Naruto's pants and trousers for him. He was about to get up to brush his teeth, but Naruto grabbed hold of him and pushed him down onto the bed. "We could've got caught, Sasuke. What were you thinking?" Sasuke turned his head. "Why are you so worried about getting caught? I'm the one doing it to you." Naruto went silent for a while. "I just worry about you." He said quietly. "Anyway, everyone's in class." Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled slightly. "Speaking of class, shouldn't you be in business?" Sasuke stared at Naruto for a while. "Nah." Sasuke looked at his wrist watch. "Time for miso!" He smiled excitedly and ran to the kitchen. "You're more excited about miso soup than me." Naruto pouted sadly. "Naruto, I just gave you head, get over it." Naruto went quiet. Then laughed slightly. "Sasuke, what's the time?" "Check the alarm clock." Naruto moaned. "I can't be bothered." He heard Sasuke sigh. "It's 5." "Kiba invited us out, d'you wanna go?" Sasuke came back into the bedroom with his miso. "And do what?" Naruto watched him slurp his soup for a while. "Go into town and play pool." "Hmmm... Who else is going, or is it just us three?" "Kiba said Gaara and Kankuro might be coming, he did say we could bring Sai, but I know you don't like him that much so I turned the offer down." Sasuke nodded and mumbled to himself. "Might as well." Naruto grinned. "I'm gonna go for a shower, want to join?" Sasuke sprayed his miso soup out, his cheeks going bright red. "I-I'm alr-right." He quickly shuffled off. Naruto chuckled and got into the shower. Sasuke put a bit of gel in the back of his hair and sat on the sofa waiting for Naruto. The door clicked open and Naruto came out with a towel in his hand rubbing his hair. Sasuke stared at Naruto. "...What?" "Naruto, there's two towels in there for a reason." Sasuke's cheeks burned. Naruto laughed and whipped the towel between his legs and flossed. "NARUTO, THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Sasuke put his hand out to cover the sight. The door flung open, there stood, Gaara, Kankuro and Kiba. All watching Naruto floss in front of Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror. Naruto stood there paralyzed, still with the towel between his legs. All boys stared at each other. "Ermm... Long time, no see, Gaara... Kankuro."  
Naruto said, while taking the towel from between his legs and wrapping it round him.


	9. Potting Balls

**Hey, once again, enjoy, rate and review please. If you dislike yaoi, don't read on.**

As they got to the pool room, they began to talk about how to settle the teams and who'd get three, and who'd have two. Kankuro put his hand in the air and smiled. "I know! Gays against straights!" Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other while Kiba and Gaara both looked at Kankuro. Then they looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "Well?" They bothed sighed. "Sounds good." Naruto picked up his cue and put some chalk on the end. Kiba and Kankuro went to get drinks, while Gaara stayed behind with Sasuke and Naruto to set up the table. Naruto looked sneekily at Sasuke and pretended to lick the end of the cue and started to go up and down on it. Sasuke pursed his lips and blushed but kept watching. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Gaara was watching Naruto do unspeakable things to his cue stick. "Just attempting to turn Sasuke on." Naruto grinned. Gaara stared at him. "In your own privacy you can do that, in public, no." Kankuro and Kiba came back with the drinks.  
"What's going on?" Gaara took a sip from his beer. "Naruto's giving Sasuke a bit of eye candy." Kiba spat out his coke and looked at Gaara. "Anyway, ladies first." Kankuro pointed to Sasuke. "Oh, fuck off Kankuro." Sasuke rolled his eyes and bashed the white into the red and yellow balls. Two reds went in. "Looks like we're red." Sasuke smiled at Naruto. Naruto chose a ball to hit and failed miserably potting a yellow. He frowned. "Sorry Sasuke." Kiba laughed. "Naruto, have you even played pool?" Naruto shook his head in embarrassment. Sasuke sighed. "I'll teach you when it's our go." Gaara got up from his seat and sipped his beer again. "Now this is how a real man scores." Kankuro laughed. "You only score balls, don't you Gaara?" Kiba and Kankuro laughed, as well as Naruto and Sasuke. They all shut up when Gaara downed two yelllows. He sat back down and gestured for Kankuro to take his turn. He went to pot but just missed and the white went in. "Alright Naruto, we get two goes, I'll use them to teach you how to pot." Kankuro whispered to Kiba. "I bet he's already potted some balls." Gaara shuddered. "Kankuro, shut up, disgusting sod." Naruto leaned his cue into his thumb and finger, Sasuke stood from behind, leaning in; holding onto the cue with Naruto. "Just aim where you want it to go, vary the pressure, and then hit it." Naruto smiled to himself. "You can let go Sasuke." Naruto aimed, and fired. Potting a red. "Nice one, Naruto." Naruto grinned. "You made it sound like sex." Everyone fell silent, Sasuke spat out his water. The game kept going, red and yellows speeding across the table, making a contrast of orange. Finally, the black was down, as Gaara, Kankuro and Kiba high fived. Singing football anthems. The white swayed towards the end pocket, and landed in it. They all stood there, mouths gaping open. Naruto and Sasuke high fived, singing the football anthem back. They all staggered back up to the parking lot, getting into Gaara's black Lexus. Kankuro sat in the front with Gaara while Kiba sat in between Sasuke and Naruto. Kiba scowled at Gaara. "Why did I have to sit between them?" Gaara turned round to reverse. "Because I don't want anyone making out in the back of my new car. I don't want anything to stain the leather seats." Kiba stared at him. "That's foul." "No, that's life." Gaara smiled at Kiba. "And that's creepy, don't do that." Gaara hic-cupped. Kankuro looked at Gaara. "Okay, time for you to get out the big boy seat, and let me drive." "I'm not drunk, I just had trapped wind." They all looked at each other and waited. Then it hit them. "GAARA, THAT'S DISGUSTING!" "OPEN THE WINDOWS!" They all stuck their heads out of the window, breathing in the clean air. "Oigh, get your heads in, you're going to be headless when this trip ends." "Headless or suffocate? Which one sounds better?" Sasuke looked worried. He put his head back in and grabbed Kiba's jumper breathing in his cologne. "Get off of my jumper!" "I DON'T WANT TO SMELL HIS GAS!" Naruto grabbed the other side of Kiba. "I want to go home!!" Kiba shouted.


	10. True Love

**Hey, looks like this is the end of my perverted NaruSasu story. I'll be starting on a new one, but using a different anime. Anyway, rate, review and enjoy. Also, I'm now being serious, this is the most mature one you'll be reading, you have been warned. Also if you dislike yaoi, I highly recomend you read something else. xD (The italic is just for effect. DON'T READ IT NOW THOUGH. It'll totally ruin it for you. Don't read the italic I mean. Read it all, by any means!)**

Sasuke and Naruto both got out of the car at the same time. "Thanks for the lift Gaara, see you soon!" "Later." Kiba got out a little after and said he had to go speak to Ino. So, Naruto and Sasuke were left alone. They walked back to Sasuke's dorm and turned on the side lamp keeping the room dim. "Well that was fun." Naruto smiled happily. Sasuke was laying face down on the futon. "I'm so... Tired." "Ahw, too bad." Naruto landed on Sasuke. Sasuke wheezed. "Uh, you're heavy Naruto." Naruto kissed Sasuke's neck and pulled down the back of Sasuke's collar kissing his spine. Sasuke shivered. "I hate it when you do that." He whispered. "Only because you like it so much." Naruto sighed into his ear. Naruto pulled up Sasuke's shirt, revealing his well toned back. Naruto traced his finger along Sasuke's spine and down to his tail bone, sliding off to the side. Naruto put his hand round the front grabbing Sasuke. Sasuke moaned. "It's just a little uncomfortable like this." Sasuke turned over and kissed Naruto on the lips softly. Sasuke pulled off Naruto's top, showing his light tanned skin. Naruto kissed all over Sasuke's stomach and along his hip line. Sasuke closed his eyes. "Naruto..." He whispered quietly. "Yes?" Naruto stopped kissing him and looked at him. "...I want you." Naruto smirked. Naruto lightly pulled off the rest of Sasuke's garments, as well as his. He went up to Sasuke's ear. "Sasuke, when you're ready, and know you want this... Turn over." He kissed Sasuke's lobe lightly.  
Sasuke slowly turned over, revealing himself to Naruto. Sasuke started to get scared, thinking Naruto may just straight off put it in him. This was his first time after all, but then he felt, two wet fingers enter him. He sighed with pain and pleasure. After a while, he then added the third. Then it hit him. Naruto had hit his prostate. Sasuke immidiately came. "Uh, my God." He grunted. His breathing getting heavier. Naruto lifted himself up. "You ready Sasuke?" Sasuke couldn't handle talking just after that blow. So he grunted lightly. Naruto entered Sasuke. Naruto pushed and pulled himself. In and out. Sasuke gripped onto the pillow. "Faster." Sasuke's teeth gritted with the pleasure. "Deeper, harder, faster!" Sasuke was now shouting at Naruto. Naruto chuckled. "Keep it... down." He panted. Naruto pushed further. "Uhh!" He screamed. Sasuke pushed himself off the futon a little so he could come. Naruto then came. Both landing down with a thud. Naruto panted. "So, do you think... sex is good?" "Yeah." "Then you're question is answered." Sasuke laughed. There was a silence while they both laid there in silence.  
_"I love you, Sasuke."  
"I love you, Naruto."_


End file.
